


Written Words - A Levy x OC Story

by XenoDarkness007



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoDarkness007/pseuds/XenoDarkness007
Summary: One day a the God of Earth accidentally killed a man, and so as to not break celestial laws, gave the man another chance at life. The man then finds himself in the world of Fairy Tail, and does his best to make sure that everything goes according to plan. If he gains a family along the way, no one needs to know.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Original Character(s)





	1. Arrival

Waking up to a white expanse was not how he expected his morning to go. Looking around, all he could see was endless expanses of white, and a single figure a scant 20 paces away. Looking at him, he seemed to be nothing impressive sporting a long white beard and wearing what seemed to be a Roman toga.

“Um.. Hello? I was wonderi-“ “Ah! Don’t scare me like that! I was napping. Now who might you be?” Upon talking to the man, he jumped back in surprise, like he did not expect anyone to be next to him. So he answered the man, or at least he tried to. “My name is… huh you know, I really can’t remember.” Far be it for him to be averse to remembering his whole name, he had already forgotten it more times than he could count. Fortunately all of the random knowledge had stayed throughout the loss of his name, not that he needed it.

Then the old man’s eyes got real wide and he started saying he was sorry, shocking the boy. “Woah! What’s wrong? I know I’m dead or dreaming but is that reaction really necessary?” Sniffling, the old man got up and started to explain himself, claiming that he was the God of this realm and that he had accidentally ended the boy’s life.

“It’s ok, I didn’t have much to go back for anyway, just a small little apartment and another day of school.” “Well I have to rectify this somehow, people dying before their time isn’t a good policy after all! … Oh! I have an idea! I can send you to a world that a friend of mine has and you can live your life out there. Sound good?” Thinking about it, the boy didn’t really have a reason to say no, and staying here would be boring after all.

“Ok. Where would I be going anyway?” Stroking his beard, the old man took a moment to remember, and a small lightbulb went off when he did remember. “Ah yes I believe the world would be what you would call Fairy Tail yes? My friends world is a tad different, but the major points are still there.. I think.” “Wait wha-“ “Either way! Off you go!”

With that quick and unceremonious sendoff, the boy was bathed in a golden light and sent off to the other world. “Wait… What was different about that world compared to mine again? Ah well, I’ll set his magic to be that of someone important…” And off the man went mumbling into the white expanse again, already set on managing his world.

Back with the boy, his stomach was roiling, his eyes were burning, and his chest felt as if it would explode, and all of his nerves felt like they were on fire, something he was familiar with. Then it all came to a stop and he felt himself jerk to a stop in a pile of snow and felt nothing else before blacking out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to make this to try and improve my writing and see if my wacky ideas had anyone else interested. Yukino and Wendy will be introduced at later dates and will try and have a cute child sweethearts kind of vibe. (Really, no one else noticed that prior to the timeskip she is actualy a year younger than Wendy?) The reasoning for this is that there will be things different in the story, and Yukino will be found before the time skip. Once I found that out, it kind of flowed from there for that relationship, but the beginning part will focus on Levy and the OC I made. Hope you have fun reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in another expanse of white was not what he wanted to begin his day with. Moving, he also noticed that it was extremely cold, and that the white was actually snow. “How in the bloody heck?...” Looking around, he noticed that he was on top of a perpetually snowing mountain and there was nothing but snow for miles. “Huh… Time to go towards the bottom and civilization I guess. Wait, where am I again?” Searching his memory only resulted in finding out that he was in Fairy Tail, but not where or when he was in it.  
Walking back down the mountain, he noticed that there was a town off in the distance, but what it was eluded him, and it was obscured by another gust of snow before he continued in the direction of the town. After a half hour of walking, he started to hear some noise that sounded like a giant ape. Frowning, he seemed to remember a monster that looked like one, but he couldn’t remember what they were, but that they were bad news. Shrugging, he decided to follow the sound as someone might need help as he remembered that they liked to take people hostage sometimes.  
Upon getting closer to the sounds of the maybe apes, he saw a man in a white trench coat that was lightly tanned and had a horrible five o’ clock shadow with dark blue hair. The man was also surrounded by apes and had taken a beating, but only two remained. Stepping into the clearing that had been created by the fight, the man noticed the boy and took on a more panic-stricken look, “Get out of here boy! I can’t hold them off much longer and I need someone to tell the guild that I need help!” He then proceeded to let loose another round of magic that knocked it out with more burnt flesh than fur before the other one attacked, noticing an opening.  
“Oooh Oooh!” the Vulcan saw his opening and went to use its takeover magic to control the man in the trench coat before it got bodily tackled from the side. “Hah!” coming in from the side, the boy took a running start and threw himself at the Vulcan, which did not exactly go as planned, and he instead got absorbed by the take over magic instead of the man in the trench coat. “Ahhh!!!” Screaming in pain as his body tried to reject the takeover, the Vulcan succeeded in controlling the boy’s body, but did give the man enough time to prepare a spell.  
Shouting, the man used the last bit of his magic to knock the Vulcan out and rescue the boy. “Purple Flare!” The magic formed and shot a streaking ball of purple fire into the Vulcan while it was coming to terms with its take over and knocked it out, forcing the Vulcan to give up the take over and left the boy on the ground. “Hey kid, you ok?” Checking over the kid who just saved him, Macao noticed that he didn’t have any scratches and that the kid was just resting in the snow. “Aww man, what am I going to do with this kid? Ah well, master will know what to do.” Shrugging, Macao picked up the kid and started carrying him to Fairy Tail.  
Or that was the plan until the boy woke up about halfway to the train station and fell off of Macao’s shoulder. “Ow! That hurt, you couldn’t keep a hold of a person when they woke up?” starting off snarky, the boy looked up at the man that was carrying him, and went silent, studying the man wo he saved and was saved by in turn. Macao, not liking how silent it was, nor the looks he was getting, decided talking to them was the best idea. “Hello, not sure if you know what is going on, but you saved me and I was taking you back to my guild so that we could both get checked out.” “So who are you, because you look like Macao from the Fairy Tail Guild, but I’m not that lucky.” Grinning, Macao stood up a little straighter and proudly stated, “Yes! I am Macao! I was finishing the mission I had taken to eliminate 20 vulcan when you came along and saved me at the end from the surprise take over. That was awfully brave of you to do with out any magic by the way-“ “I have magic.” The sudden interruption startled Macao, stumping him and prompting him to ask a question.  
“Ooook, but then why didn’t you use it?” Looking at the kid quizzically, he noticed that the boy seemed a little ashamed of himself before he muttered something. “What was that? I couldn’t get it.” Speaking up, the boy finally explained what the problem was. “I can feel the magic, but I can’t do anything with it. All that happens is that my finger glows and I leave lines in the air.” Macao though of all of the magic he knew, and suddenly came to a conclusion. “Hey kid. I know someone who might be able to help you with your magic and you could join my guild at the same time as a reward for saving my life, so how ‘bout it?” Thinking it over, it only took the boy a half second to decide on an answer, though he did have a few questions.  
“I accept, though I do want to ask you two things.” Grinning at him, Macao replied with a whatever, before the boy started asking his questions. “First off, what’s with the kid? I’m 17 and definitely not a kid, and second, did you even consider that I might have a family before taking me to your guild?” Looking frightened for a second and not entirely surprised at the first, he hastily replied “But you don’t right!?!” Sighing, the boy replied “You’re right, but it is the principle of the matter. Next time ask around the town before walking off with somebody.”  
Looking sufficiently mollified, Macao and the boy started off towards the train station. As they were boarding, Macao realized he had skipped over an important piece of information. “Oi, kid, what’s your name?” The boy looked around for a second, not entirely knowing himself, before remembering a favorite guardian dragon of the gods, and decided that would be his name. Looking at Macao, he simply stated, “My name is Ladon” before resting his head on the side of the train car, waiting till they arrived in Magnolia.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting off the train in Magnolia, Ladon noticed that the town was not done justice in the anime. There were numerous buildings, almost looking like New York were it not for the breaks of nature that seemed to grow right beside them. The canal running through the town was not a dark muddy sludge, but instead it was a deep cobalt blue from the ocean. There was also the bustle of the town, but it was always accompanied by talk as if it was a small town on the countryside.

As Macao and Ladon were walking down the main street towards the Fairy Tail guild, they were greeted by many of the townsfolk who knew Macao and were stopped for talks before they arrived. “Hey Macao, whose the kid? You steal another one?” “Shut up old man! This one isn’t mine but I met him on my job and he wanted to join!” Laughing, the other man walked away and went back to his job.

Thinking about it, Ladon wondered what that man had meant by Macao stealing another kid because he knew that Romeo was his kid, but not what happened after that. “Hey Macao, what did he mean by you stealing another kid?” Looking at him, Macao had a sheepish expression about what he had done before explaining it to him. “Well, you know how most of the guild’s members grew up in Fairy Tail? Well, I was the one that took them to Fairy Tail. Found Jet and Droy, Erza came across me while on a mission while searching for Fairy Tail, I found Gray while on a mission at Mt. Hakabe, and the others in various other ways. You are yet another “kid” that I am taking to Fairy Tail to become a Mage.”

“Huh. That’s interesting” Thinking about it, Ladon thought it made sense in a way. The other members had to come from somewhere, and only Erza, Natsu, and Cana ever had connections to Fairy Tail beforehand, while all of the others had to get there somewhere. Shrugging, they continued on towards Fairy Tail and were in front of the door in another 10 minutes.

Smiling at his companion, he turned towards the doors. “You ready to go in? Now I do have to warn you, this will be loud.” Shrugging, Ladon moved to open the doors and was brushed aside when Macao punched the doors in and shouted at the top of his lungs, “I’M BACK!!!” the doors swing back in a massive _CLANG!,_ stopping the current guild brawl and focusing everyone’s attention on them.

“Dad!” Romeo ran up to his father and threw himself at his father, causing Macao to stumble back. “Oof! Nice to see you to kid.” Ruffling his son’s hair, Ladon took the time to look at everyone else, noticing that everyone was here except for Erza. Mirajane was sitting behind the bar, smiling at the father and son pair, taking notice of him, Natsu and Gray were throwing insults already again, Lucy was heading towards them, Elfman was talking about being a man, Laxus was being a creep, and Team Shadowgear was off on the side, away from everyone. Deciding that Macao needed time to be with his son, he went to Mirajane to get his guild mark.

“Hello! How can I help you?” Nearly shading his eyes, Ladon noticed that the blinding lights in anime were not without reason, and that her smile was nearly blinding. “I’m here to register as a mage of Fairy Tail, and Macao said he knew someone who could help me train my magic.” Nodding and taking out the guild stamp, she asked the question, “Of course, where and what color do you want the mark?” Stamping Ladon’s back, the stamp mark came off showing a white Fairy Tail guild mark out lined by a light blue.

Pulling his shirt back on, he nodded towards Mirajane as thanks before she moved off to serve others and announce the guild had a new member. “Hey child, you said Macao had someone who could help you with your magic?” Quickly turning towards the voice, Ladon noticed that it was actually a small man in a jester suit sitting on the bar table. “Ah, Master Makarov, yes I did. My magic can create a magic line from my pointer finger, but it does not do anything. Macao said he knew someone who could help me, but I don’t know who.” Scratching his chin, Master Makarov looked around for a minute before spotting Levy off in the corner.

“Ah! Levy can you please come over here? We may have someone that needs your help.” Looking up from her book, Ladon noticed that her hair seemed to shimmer a little more, and that her eyes were crafted from the richest chocolate. Then the moment seemed to end and she still seemed nice, but like Mirajane. “You called master?” Looking over at him, she took note that the person standing next to her was only a half foot or so taller than her, rather than the giants that were in their guild hall.

Nodding at her, Master Makarov explained the problem that Ladon had. “Yes I did, and I believe that we have someone that would benefit from your magic.” Tilting his head, Ladon had to wonder what Makarov was talking about since his magic didn’t do anything besides leave glowing lines. Levy on the other hand, was immediately interested since not many people had Solid Script magic like hers since most wanted an elemental magic like Natsu and Gray. “Really? What’s his problem?”

Master Makarov was about to answer until he was interrupted by Ladon explaining his situation. “Well when I use my magic, glowing lines come from my pointer fingers and I can draw and write with it, but nothing happens.” Thinking about it, Levy notices the problem immediately. “Did you visualize what you wanted to happen? That is a problem sometimes when someone is new to magic. The image is important for writing the words. An example is like when I use Solid Script: Fire, I visualized a fire burning until I could do it without a second thought.” Nodding along with it, Ladon decided to try what Levy said to do.

Pulling upon his magic, he felt a tug in his gut that told him he was using it, and wrote Fire in the air before visualizing a burning campfire. After finishing the word, it burst into flames and floated in the air for a few seconds before he cut the magic flow to the word. “Sweet!” Normally a stoic person, Ladon burst into a large smile when he finished using the magic and turned around to thank Levy for her help. Turning around, he noticed that she had a frown on her face when he had finished and seemed to be thinking about something.

Walking up to her, he waved his hand in front of her face until she blinked up at him. “You okay?” “Ah, yes. I’m fine, just.. did you add any heat to it?” Looking at her quizzically now, he definitely remembered the heat of the campfire when he used his magic so it should have been hot, or at the very least warm. “Yes, and even Master Makarov edged away from it when I made it move to close. Is something wrong?” Levy noticed that he looked kind of scared, about what she didn’t know, but she had noticed Master Makarov edging away from it, so she supposed he wasn’t lying. “It’s nothing, just something I remembered from reading, but I don’t remember all of it.”

Relieved that he hadn’t done something wrong, Ladon turned towards Master Makarov to ask him a question before he was knocked to the ground from a stray table. “Ack!” Getting up from the ground, he noticed that Levy was looking at him to see if he was ok and Master Makarov was about to end the fight with a giant fist. “Wait! I want to end this.” Looking at him, he wondered if this was going to be another big cost for the guild so soon after Hargeon, but decided that he should at least give the kid a chance. “Alright, but keep the damage down.” Grinning, Ladon replied “Don’t worry, nothing will be damaged, except your hearing, so cover your ears.”

As the group behind them did so, Ladon wrote the word Flashbang in the air and turned to make sure that the others had their ears covered before pushing the magic into the word to make it a reality.

_BANG!_

With a loud crack of magic, the entire guild hall came to a stop as they tried to get their hearing back and wipe the spots out of their eyes. “Ow! Who the heck did that!?!” “How should I know Flamebrain! Must have been your back from how bad your punches were!” Smashing his head against Grays, Natsu and Gray were about to go back at it again before they were stopped by a new face in the guild. “Alright you two, one of you threw a table at me and I want to leave on my first day without a concussion, so could you break it up?” Both of them looking at the newcomer, they notice that he didn’t have anything that would differentiate him from anyone else in the guild and that he carried himself with a little bit of confidence. “What’s it to you punk?” Said Gray with the self assured air of someone who knew there power before he was interrupted by Natsu. “Did you throw out that large blast?!” Leaning into his face, Natsu waited expectantly for an answer so he could get into another fight. “Even if I didn’t, you interrupted me talking with Levy and I don’t take that lightly. Master also was about to smash you into the floor, so this was an acceptable alternative, no?”

Looking at him with strange looks, both of them asked the same question. “Why do you care about talking to Levy? You just got here.” This started another fight of course, or was about to until Master Makarov stopped it with a light whack from his fist. “Ok, break it up, we still have to fix the guild for tomorrow. Thankfully it is still mostly intact thanks to what Ladon did, so you should be thankful.” Sulking off, Natsu and Gray went back to their respective tables and sat down to some food.

Makarov nodded and turned around to look at Ladon. “So would you mind telling me why you already like Levy? Any ulterior motives for joining?” As Ladon was about to answer, he was stopped by an oppressive aura from the small man that promised no mercy if he answered wrong. Gulping, he answered shakily, “N-no sir. I just liked meeting a fellow bookworm and person with similar magic.” Staring at him for a few more seconds, Master Makarov’s countenance was changed in an instant as he confirmed that nothing bad was going to happen to his children. “Alright then! So long as you understand that nothing bad is allowed to happen to my children.” He turned around to walk off, but was stopped by Ladon once again.

“Master Makarov, I do have to request a meeting with you to confirm somethings that you might also be interested in.” Raising an eyebrow, he nodded before shouting off to Mirajane “Mira! I’m going to be taking the rookie in for a meeting for a bit. Start the party without me.” “Ok Master! See you soon Rookie!” Smiling, Mirajane went around preparing the party and getting everyone refills as the two went into Master Makarov’s office.

Hopping onto his desk, he shuffled some papers off to make some room before focusing his attention onto Ladon. “Ok so talk. What do you think I might be interested in that couldn’t be said in front of everyone else?” Sitting in a chair, Ladon started the discussion with Master Makarov. “First I have to ask what year it is before I start this discussion.” Raising an eyebrow, Master Makarov replied in a dry voice,”X784, why?” Sighing with relief, Ladon starts to explain why he asked that question.

“So, to start, I am not from this world. I am from another world where this world is a form of writing and I have a rough outline of what happens. I also died to get here and I met my worlds God who sent me here so I hope I can change some of the things that are going to happen.” Done with his explanation, he waits for Makarov to do something. What he does is remarkably sane for someone who was told that the person in front of them was from another world. Taking another draught from his flagon, Makarov sighs and says, “And how can I believe you? World travel is possible, but time? Not so much as to now with any certainty what would happen in the future.” Conceding to his point, Ladon gave him one piece of info that would make him believe him. “So the Light of Fairy Tail isn’t-“ “Stop! Ok, I’ll believe you for now, but how in depth is your information?”

Intrigued, Makarov leaned forward so that he could better listen to Ladon as he explained what his knowledge entailed. “So I know that Erza will arrive and ask for Natsu and Gray for a mission, Loke is afraid of Celestial Wizards for a reason, and you have a wizard meeting to go to in a few days.” “A week or so, but yes.” Impressed, he leaned back to take another drink of his beer. “So is that it, or all you are willing to part with? Not everything in there is entirely important, save for the one piece of info that you started with.” Shrugging, Ladon told him of his plans for the info he had. “I plan to part with all of it, just not necessarily to you, but it will be someone within the guild that is already here, and they will help me with revealing the information at appropriate times so that not much is changed.” Looking at the kid with a sideways glance, Makarov asks why. “Well, that is so that we can keep an advantage of sorts, and so that we win our battles easier and prepare for conflicts more. All major conflicts are either won with minimal preparation or training. If we can change that forethought or training, we can lessen the burden on the guild members and come out on top with less harm.”

Nodding at the reasoning, Makarov affirmed to himself that the person n front of him was not evil or malignant, merely wanting to help without really knowing how. “Alright, so who would be the person you confide in? I would choose Erza or Mi-“ “I choose Levy.” “-ra… Ok… May I ask why child?” Wanting to hear the reasoning behind this especially because she does not command the pure presence or power that many of the other members do. Ladon knew it was coming, so he decided to put a little background to his choice for Makarov to better understand.

“First of all, I come from a world of high science, meaning we had no magic to speak of so we had machines complete most of what you do by magic. This has lead to us visiting the extremes of what natural and man made forces can do, which lead to my imagination and versatility of words to choose from for my magic being completely different from anyone else here. Levy uses the same magic so we can help each other with limits and breakthroughs, which is why I want to meet with her after this meeting by the way. The second part is that she is one of the only people to actually understand the meaning behind the words and how scientific, for lack of better terms, the words will get.”

Thinking on what he said for a minute, Makarov decided the boy brought up good points, but wanted to know what “high science” meant to the boy. “Ok, I understand where you are coming from, but what do you mean by high science? We are pretty advanced-“Ladon decided now was the best time to remove any traces of his world being any higher science than Earth, “Actually, you are about as advanced as standard living in most places. Your water heating and cooling for refrigerators? We had that in spades for most everyone, Lacrima that capture photos? We have that built into things that most people had, magic power to power your cars and such we had in terms of oil and coal. Anything you can do, even guns and the Etherion Cannon, we can do with more accessibility or destruction.” Gaping at him, Makarov decided that he wasn’t about to contest the kid on what he was talking about, especially since he already knew what the Light of Fairy Tail was.

“Alright, but when do you plan on telling her? And how do you think her knowing will affect us if things do play out the way you say they will?” Ladon thought about it for a while, knowing how Levy was close to Lucy in the anime and how Gajeel and her develop a relationship later on. “I don’t think it will change anything important, but I will get your input later on when we are closer and see how everything pans out.” Nodding, Makarov decided that was a good a plan as anything. Hopping off the desk, he asked if Ladon needed anything else. “Yeah, I wondered if I could meet Levy? I wanted her consent to being my confident and I had questions about our magic.” Grinning, Makarov walked off before yelling down the railing.

“LEVY!! Our new member had some questions for you!” Turning back around to Ladon, he grinned before jumping down from the railing, “All yours.” And he was gone, and Levy was walking up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladon froze for a second noticing that he was going to be left with Levy in Master’s office before hiding it behind a smile and a welcome. “Hello Levy! Thank you for the help with my magic, I just had a few more questions related to it and what it could do, and then one more not related to it.” Shaking her head, Levy sighed before responding, likely already having inklings about what was happening. “If it’s about going out with me, the answer is a no.” Laughing, Ladon responded “Hah! As much as I would like that, neither of us know each other enough to confirm that. Besides that, I think that you would like what I am going to ask less than that.”

Raising her eyebrow, she goes inside the room with him and sits down on one of the chairs next to the door. Settling in, Ladon starts the discussion on what their magic can do. “So how much magic does it take to use a Solid Script: Fire Word as a basis?” Sighing, Levy starts off with the basics. “So using a word takes into account the relative data known about the phenomenon and then it takes a certain amount of magic power to manifest it beyond that. Say I wanted to create a Fire with about the heat of a campfire. It would take a much smaller amount of fire compared to one I wanted to burn even underwater, but if I knew how I could create a fire to burn underwater, it would take less magic than normal. An example is that a new person to using Solid Script would take 100 units of Ethernano to cast the spell while someone who knew what a fire was would take around 75 units. Someone who knows how a fire works by burning a fuel source and oxygen would take around 55 units of magic. A more in-depth knowledge of how fire works would theoretically allow you to shape it after it is formed, but I don’t know anyone who can do that.”

Sitting back in his chair, Ladon took the time to digest the knowledge that he was just given by Levy and wonder what the full extent to Solid Script was. “So what happens if I try to cast a word that has to high of a magic requirement?” Levy immediately focuses on him with a frightened look and says quickly, “Please don’t do that, I don’t want to wipe you off the floor when you combust.” Ladon looks back with wide eyes and a hushed tone, “That’s what happens? I thought it just wouldn’t work. How do kids practice magic instead of dying part way through?” Levy looks down and says “With patience. The master also starts them off slowly and can increase the magic particles in the area if anything goes wrong for the student to work with. Luckily most of the time it just results in magic exhaustion, but extreme cases do result in an explosion.” Taking that information in, Ladon resolved not to do anything to crazy until he knew he could at least get his magic power up a little more.

The conversation continued like that for some time, just detailing the finer points of Solid Script that Levy had found with Ladon asking questions in between. Done with the questioning, Levy stretched while asking her final question, “So what was the other thing you wanted to ask me about?” Looking at her with a straight face, Ladon replied in a completely monotone voice, “Do you want to know the future?” Laughing it off, Levy tried to play it off as a joke at first, “Yeah right, and next you’ll say that you blackmailed Makarov.”

The silence that greeted her was not a welcoming feeling. Staring at him wide eyed now, Levy wondered just how much he knew if he was able to blackmail Makarov into leaving him alone. “So if you did blackmail Makarov, what do you need me for? Knowing the future seems like something you would talk to Makarov for.” LAdon explained to Levy what he did to Levy about knowing the future before continuing with some additional points of information. “Well after all that, you are sufficiently removed and yet connected to the future I know that having you know what would happen in the future would likely change the future in ways that could only be beneficial. It would also help me since you know everyone here so that I don’t end up being insensitive towards people when withholding information about the future.”

Thinking about it, Levy decided he had a good point. If he really did come from another world, then he wouldn’t know the exact times to reveal information, or how to break it to them that wouldn’t result in questioning how he knew his data. If someone else they knew also knew about it, they would be more inclined to believe where the info was coming from. “Ok, but do you have any evidence that would make me believe you?” This is what would ensure that they could at least work towards preventing or lessening the affects of what would happen in the future.

Shrugging, Ladon told her of what he knew already, and what would happen soon. “Well, I know that Natsu found Lucy in Hargeon after saving her from a Fairy Tail rip off, and that Natsu’s father is Igneel. A future event is that Natsu and Lucy will go on their first mission together soon.” Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, Levy knew that everything besides his future detail was able to be found out in the weekly magazine. “Ok, so what mission will they be taking? If you can tell me that, I will think about your offer.” Nodding, Ladon explained the Daybreak questline and what the rewards should be for Natsu and Lucy.

Levy nodded and made notes about what would happen to test the validity of what he said at a later date. “So when will they go on this quest?” That is when Ladon had to scratch his check, because even he didn’t know. “Well, I don’t have a hard date, but its going to at least be a couple of days. I don’t know when the Daybreak quest will open up, but it will be another two to three days at least.” Looking at him strange, Levy wondered why he said he didn’t have a hard date but knew it would at least be another two to three days. Seeing her look, Ladon decided to clear up any misunderstandings, “Well the reason for that is that my knowledge almost never had any hard dates, but it did have an initial year, disappearance date, and then the three days it took for Romeo to have an issue with Macao not coming back from his mission. There are a few other dates, but nothing concrete.” That certainly made things a bit harder thought Levy, especially since they wouldn’t know how long they had between conflicts for everyone to rest up.

Standing, Levy heads for the door before turning back around, “So why did you choose me? I know master would have wanted it to be someone higher up, and I’m not exactly a combat mage.” Standing to follow her, Ladon explains as they walk out of the room. “Well first off, you are smarter than ninety nine percent of the guild, your magic is more versatile than everyone else’s combined, and you still have enough empathy to make sure that everyone stays as happy and safe as possible. You being my favorite character in my world only makes it better.” Digesting that little tidbit of information, Levy decided that the versatility and smarts were decent, being topped only by Makarov and maybe Freed, and the empathy was okay, but the character thing threw her off.

“What do you mean by character? Like our world was a means of entertainment for you?” Frowning, Levy definitely didn’t like that view of her and her friends but was assuaged by Ladon’s next words. “Well, that’s how it started sure, but I have nothing left to do in my world, so messing things up here when I could have a good thing going would be stupid. I have a chance to do actual magic, something not at all available in my world, that I have wanted to do since forever. Solid Script only makes it better since I only need to know what I want to make, and the words to write to enforce it into the world.” Deciding that would have to be good enough for now, they walked down the stairs back to the bar, and stopped in front of the bar.

“So you have anything else you wanted to ask?” Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Levy looked at Ladon, noticing his eyes were a warm red, much like dull embers in a campfire. “Nothing of importance. Thank you for answering my questions. Have a good day!” turning away, Levy went back to Jet and Droy, and were almost immediately accosted by them, asking her about what she talked with the new guy about. Ladon in the mean time turned to leave the guild before getting stopped by Mirajane.

“So, did you enjoy your talk with Levy?” Drawing out Levy’s name, Mirajane leaned over the counter to interrogate Ladon with a impish smile. “What do you mean? I finally have a basis for my magic, and I know not to do to many extravagant things with it until my magic capacity is higher, and she is thinking about my proposition.” Unfortunately, he forgot that Mirajane was often a gossip queen, and she always kept an eye out for dodgy questions. “ _Gasp,_ a proposition you say? Is she really thinking about being your boyfriend!? She hasn’t had one since she started! She really-““No. She already said no to that and either way, she doesn’t know enough about me for it to work, but if you want to know what we talked about, talk to Master Makarov. He will tell you what he wants to.” Pouting, Mirajane stood up and served another person before heading back to Ladon.

“So what else do you need?” Thinking about it, Ladon was about to say nothing before remembering that there was a library in Fairy Tail and that trying to read would be a worthwhile endeavor. “Actually, can you point me towards the library? I need to look something up.” Smiling, Mirajane pointed him towards the direction of the library. “Of course! Head down the hallway and take a left on the second door.” Waving, Ladon headed off towards the library for the rest of the day to try and read.

Spending the rest of the day in the library, Ladon noted that he was able to read the books, and that there were no mistranslations in the wording, almost as if he already knew the language, but he did confirm that he still knew English and that the letters showed up differently compared to the wording in Fiore. Looking through the books, Ladon noted that half of them were about magic, and almost every single one was different types, with similar versions of magic standing next to each other. The way they organized books was also by like types, meaning that all the magic books were next to each other, cookbooks were next to each other, and so on and so forth. Looking through the ancient eras texts, Ladon did find a few books on dragons, but almost nothing on Achnologia besides a vague reference to a massive black dragon.

Eventually dusk fell, and Ladon started putting the books back until he heard the door to the library opening and turned to look and see who it was. Noticing Levy coming into the room, he decided to make himself known to her. “Hey Levy! Didn’t think you would come back here today. How was everything else in the guild after I left?” Levy flinched a second before turning towards Ladon and talked about what happened in the guild. “Well after we finished talking, Natsu and Gray got into another fight, Loke tried hitting on some of the girls, and Natsu and Lucy did find that Daybreak quest you talked about. Would that change any of the things in the future?” Still putting the books away, Ladon yelled over the book shelves so that he could still be heard, “Not really, We would still have to wait for Erza to get back, and then we would need to join them to ensure that we still catch the criminals we have to fight then.” Racing over to the aisle he was in, Levy peeked over at him “Criminals!?! And you neglected to mention this? We need to figure ou-“”Hey, shhh. I have a plan. The guild, Eisenwald in case you wanted to look it up, will not move until the day of the guild master conference. We still have some time, but I wanted us to follow along when Erza leaves so that we can help. Some extra magic and brain power can’t hurt right?”

Levy supposed that he was right, but she would still have to put her foot down at fighting a dark guild so early without preparation. “That doesn’t excuse you from not telling me! Even if it is a slim chance, we still need to prepare if it is the case! In any case, how would we help? Our magic doesn’t have a whole lot of range, and the words are slow moving-“ Ladon held a finger up to silence her before explaining his side of the story. “Well first off, would you have believed me if I straight up told you that we would meet a dark guild son, much less that I knew the name? Second, I have plans for the range problem, as well as the speed. I had planned on meeting with you tomorrow to discuss some of it, but we can do that now if you wanted?” Sighing, Levy supposed that he brought up good points. She wouldn’t have believed him if he told her directly after meeting that they would fight a dark guild, but she was intrigued by his thoughts on the magic they shared.

“So what did you have in mind?” After putting back the books, they sat down at one of the tables provided in the library to discuss the topic on what their magic could do. “I thought about the limits of magical power and what your imagination and previous knowledge of the action did to the required magic. So if I imagined the fire word as a campfire, it would have a relative heat comparable to it, as well as magic cost right?” Nodding, Levy was still following along in the discussion so far. Continuing, Ladon explained what he had figured out during his time of research, “If I then imagined that the Fire word moved at the pace of a walk when I sent it off, would it still move at that same pace? Then if I imagined it as say, a jet, would it move as fast as that?” Thinking about it, Levy supposed it would make sense, but the magic power from a walking speed to a jets- “Wait, what is a jet?” Looking at him, Levy hadn’t known what a jet was. She had heard of Magi Cars and such, but never of a jet.

Seeing her confusion Ladon decided to explain. “Well, a jet is essentially a mechanical bird. The humans on my planet always wanted to fly, so we built a way to do so. A set of engines at the back provide the force needed to lift the machine into the air, while the wings of the plane provide the change in direction necessary to pilot it. Some of the planes developed could go faster than sound, breaking what is known as the sound barrier. Going that fast has some complications, but you could see and have the plane pass you before the shockwave of it moving through the air hit you.”

Thinking on it, Levy remembered seeing a similar phenomena when Jet used his super move when his magic seemed to “break” something for lack of better term, when he went above a certain threshold before his magic suppressed it. They continued on this line of discussion for a while, Levy relating some of Ladon’s more esoteric terms to some of the phenomena she had observed while working with the guild but had no name for. Eventually using small Air words, they came to the conclusion that the power and placement speed of the word could be changed when imagined, but little else. An example would be that an Air word could start cutting whatever it came in contact with by means of an increase in power, or a storage capacity far beyond its capacity, but not change the density or hardness of the air. The same went for placement speed. The words themselves could be moved, but the projectiles needed a base image to work off of, not just the thought that they needed to be faster.

Stretching and groaning, they both noticed that the lights outside the library were dark, and that neither of them knew what time it was. “Oh no! I had promised Jet and Droy that I would be back immediately, I hope they think that I got sidetracked by another book…” Levy took off mumbling to herself to the front of the guild, completely forgetting that someone else had heard her mumbling. Standing up himself, Ladon ambled after her, seeing no point in rushing since he had no place to crash for the night any way. Upon reaching the main guild area, he noticed that everything was in perfect condition even though a guild brawl had happened twice that day. The other thing he noticed was that Levy was tugging on the door to no avail, and that the doors were locked.

Walking up to the doors, he decided to try another trick that would help in situations like this. “Hey Levy, would you mind stepping back, I want to try something with Solid Script.” Looking at what he was going to write, she didn’t have any idea how to get out of this without causing significant damage to the surroundings, only for him to write the word Unlock. Facepalming as the door clicked open, she wondered why she had never thought of that until she heard a thud next to her. Looking around, she noticed that Ladon was no longer standing and that he was instead lying on the floor breathing hard and sweating, common symptoms of an overuse of magic.

Rushing over to his side, she started to inquire about his health. “Hey! Are you alright? You should have been fine just unlocking a door, right? Did you do anything different with the word?” Finally getting a word in edge wise when she stopped to take a breath, Ladon explained what had happened when he used the word. “Well, when I used the word, I felt a large drain on my magic power, almost as if the door was warded using magic, but I feel fine after getting my breath. As if to show her, Ladon stood back up and wiped the sweat away. Looking at him skeptically, she decided that he wasn’t in any immediate danger and opened the guild doors to head home to Fairy Hills. Ladon nodded to her as she left and decided that staying at the guild’s infirmary was going to be the best bed he was going to get considering he didn’t have any money to rent a room with. Slipping into the bed, he wondered what would happen tomorrow with Fairy Tail.


End file.
